Fruits Basket: A New Generation
by Rahillion
Summary: Kyo and Tohru were married, but were forced apart by Akito. 16 years later, as Akito's death looms near, Tohru returns with a big surprise for the whole Sohma family. But that's just the beggining...
1. Forced Apart Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** Unlike the great Natsuki Takaya-sama, I do not own Fruits Basket. The anime and manga is as close as I'm ever gonna be to owning it. But I do own any OC's that are in here.

**Summary: **Kyo and Tohru were married, but were forced apart by Akito. 16 years later, as Akito's death looms near, Tohru returns with a big surprise for the whole Sohma family. But that's just the beggining...

**Genres: **General/Romance/Drama

**Authors Notes:** So...Another Fruba ficcie. Why? (smacks head on the monitor) I must like being sadistic towards myself. Yeah, anyways, I wanted to write as second generation fic for Fruits Basket. So here it is. It's like a cheesy approach to lifting the Zodiac curse. Hope you like!

**Fruits Basket: A New Generation  
**Chapter 1 (Prolouge)- Forced Apart

_"She has nothing to do with the Sohma's anymore. I demand that Honda-san leave." Akito said, sitting in the corner of his dark, cold room, stroking the white bird that rested on his finger. _

_"I told you, it's not 'Honda' anymore! And why does she have to leave!" Kyo shouted back, pounding his fist on the floor he sat on. Akito didn't look at him. _

_"You should know why." Akito replied. He might not've showed it, but his patience was quickly thinning. _

_"Why! Is it because she accepted me! Because I love her! Becasue I married her!" Kyo shouted, starting to lose it as stood up. "Or is it because you're afraid she's stealing your family from you!"_

_"Sit down and be quiet!" Akito snarled, scaring his birds and making them fly away, a deadly and dangerous glare coming from his teal eyes. Kyo didn't listen._

_"That **is **it!" Kyo shouted back, not bothering to listen. "You just want to get rid of Tohru because you think that once she's gone, everyone will come crawling back to you!"_

_"I said shut up!" Akito screeched as he jumped up and lunged at Kyo's throat, catching him off gurad and knocking him to the ground. "Why I want that ugly, airheaded girl away from my family is none of your business!"_

_"B-but it's...True, though..." Kyo gasped as Akito pinned him down._

_"Shut up!" Akito commanded, tightening his hold on Kyo's neck. "Now listen! Tell Honda-san to leave this family, that she no longer is allowed to associate with the Sohma's again! If you do, you'll never have to go in the room that the Cat stays in until death, and Honda-san leaves with her memories in tact...If you don't, you get locked up, and she dies..."_

_"Wh-what!" Kyo said, his red eyes widening with shock at Akito's orders. "No...Y-you can't d-do...That!"_

_"I won't if you tell her to leave." Akito grinned evilly. "Now, Kyo...Are you going to tell her to leave this family? Or let both of you suffer?"_

_This was a hard choice for Kyo to make. He wanted neither of these options. Both led to great heartache and suffering for each of them. But he couldn't just pretend this meeting between Akito and himself never took place, then go home to Tohru. That would mean her life, and his as well. Life just wasn't worth living if Tohru wasn't there to live it with him. But the first option was just as bad. Kyo and Tohru would never be allowed to see each other ever again. That would be just as bad as death. He would've thought this over some more, but with Akito being impatient, he couldn't._

_"So Kyo...What's it going to be?" Akito said, his grip getting tighter, only to grab Kyo's attention._

_"I'll...I-I'll tell her..." Kyo replied, his eyes starting to tear up. "I'll t-tell her to l-leave..." But Akito looked as if he wanted Kyo to say something more. "A-and never...Come back..."_

_"Good." Akito smirked as he released his grip on Kyo's throat and got off of him. As he stood up, he smirked as he watched Kyo curl up on his side and grab his throat, coughing madly as he tried to breathe. "Now get out." Despite trying to give his body the oxygen it was deprived, Kyo had gotten up and staggered to the door. But right when he opened it, Akito had called. "And Kyo, be sure to tell Honda-san that she has to be gone by the morning." He grinned evilly. "So enjoy your last night together."_

_Kyo would've killed him, had be not been stuggling to breathe and, with Akito being head of the family, the things he could have done to him. So Kyo did the only thing he could do right at that moment. Cry. _

_And he did so as he walked all the way home.

* * *

_

_Kyo stopped a little ways from Shigure's house, where he and Tohru still currently lived. They had gotten married right after they graduated high school, which was a month and a half ago. Kyo was planning on going to college for a teaching degree in martial arts because like Kazuma, he wanted to run his own dojo. And Tohru's part time job at one of the Sohma's buildings wasn't enough for a months worth of groceries, let alone rent for an apartment. And if Kyo got a job too, balancing that and school would be very hard to do. So Shigure let them stay until Kyo graduated and had saved enough money to buy a home for Tohru and himself to move in. He was so happy when it all happened. It seemed as his life was finally going his way._

_'But all of our hopes and dreams are shattered now...' Kyo thought as he started at the bedroom he and Tohru shared. 'Our hopes, dreams, and lives...' And with a heavy and saddened heart, Kyo had walked to the house and inside. Once he took his shoes off, he started searching for his young wife, only to tell her the heartbreaking news._

_"Tohru?" Kyo said, sadness lining his voice. No reply from the front of the house. His next try was the kitchen. Nobody there. But he heard voices in the next room, so there he went. "Tohru?" He asked as he opened the door, only to reveal Yuki and his girlfriend, Hanajima Saki, sitting at the table, talking with one another. They both looked up when he opened the door. "Oh, it's only you two..."_

_"Hello, Kyo." Yuki said as he saw him. "I see you're back from the main house. What did Akito want?"_

_"Um, nothing..." Kyo lied. "Have any of you seen Tohru?"_

_"Yes, she's upstairs." Hana replied in her usually emotionless voice, looking at Kyo, slightly worried. "I'm sensing distressed waves coming from you, Kyo. Are you alright?"_

_"Saki's right." Yuki added. "Did Akito say or do something?"_

_"I'll tell you later..." Kyo replied. "Tohru's upstairs you said?" Both nodded. "Thanks..." And he walked out, leaving a concerned Yuki and Saki.

* * *

_

_Inside her and Kyo's room, Tohru was humming as she put clothes away. She never noticed Kyo come in until he popped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, standing far enough away that he wouldn't transform._

_"Hello, Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled as she dropped her laundry and leaned her head back to rest on his chest. "How was the visit to the main house?"_

_"Tohru..." Kyo replied, his voice starting to break. "I'm sorry..."_

_"Sorry? For what?" Tohru asked as she pulled away far enough to look at her husbands sulking face. "Kyo-kun, what's wrong?"_

_"Tohru, I have something I have to tell you..." Kyo replied, barely looking her in the eye. "C'mere, sit down..." And Tohru followed as Kyo took her hand and pulled her to the bed._

_"What is it, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked as Kyo took her hands and stared down. He hesitated for a minute before his body started shaking. "Kyo-kun?"_

_"Tohru..." Kyo began, his voice telling her he was about to break. "You...you can't stay here anymore...You can't stay with the Sohma's...You're-you're not allowed to associate with any of us...Ever again..." Tohru was stunned._

_"Wha...What are you saying, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked. "Why am I not allowed to be with the Sohma's? I'm one of them!"_

_"I know..." Kyo replied, gripping her hands tighter. "I know you are...But Akito...Akito, he...He doesn't want you around the family anymore...He want's you gone by morning..."_

_"But why?" Tohru asked, looking hurt by all of this. Kyo looked into her bright blue eyes. He couldn't tell her that Akito saw her as a threat._

_"I don't know why..." Kyo lied. "But all I know is...You have to leave..."_

_"Why?" Tohru asked, looking as if she was about to cry._

_"Because..." He began. "It'll cost us our lives if you don't leave..." Tohru looked shocked._

_"Y-you-you mean...Akito-san will...Will..." She couldn't finish, but he had a real good idea on what she was saying._

_"He will..." Kyo replied as he hugged her so he wouldn't transform. "Tohru, promise me that you'll do this...I don't want to see you die..."_

_"Oh, Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried, letting the tears flow as she hugged him back. "I...I...I'll do it for you! I don't want to, but I can't say no!" _

_They didn't say anything more. They just held each other as their world fell apart.

* * *

_

_The next morning, Kyo awoke alone. There was nobody. He sat up and started calling her name, but it she never replied. He looked around and found a note on the table next to the bed._

_Kyo_

_Remember that I'll always love you no matter what_

_Sohma Tohru_

_As Kyo read the note, he realized one important, heartbreaking thing._

_Tohru was gone._

End of chap. 1 prolouge thingy! Next chap. is when it'll start to get interesting.


	2. Surprise For The Sohma Family

**Disclaimer:** Unlike the great Natsuki Takaya-sama, I do not own Fruits Basket. The anime and manga is as close as I'm ever gonna be to owning it. But I do own any OC's that are in here.

**Summary: **Kyo and Tohru were married, but were forced apart by Akito. 16 years later, as Akito's death looms near, Tohru returns with a big surprise for the whole Sohma family. But that's just the beggining...

**Genres: **General/Romance/Drama

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for the good reviews! And, yes, since this is a second generation fic, the Zodiac that we grew to love will have some OOC-ness to them, since they're older in this fic. This is like a cheesy approach to lifting the Zodiac curse. Hope you like!

**Fruits Basket: A New Generation  
**Chapter 2- Surprise For The Sohma Family

_'That's strange...'_ Tohru thought as she walked out of her former high school she had graduated from sixteen years ago. _'I haven't had that dream in years...Maybe coming home made me have it...'_ Tohru stopped and looked around at her surroundings. _'Home...I can't help but wonder how many thing's have changed since I left...And Kyo...Have you changed at all since that last night we were together?' _

Tohru didn't know the answer to that one. She would just have to wait a while to find that out.

* * *

It was a normal, rowdy morning in class 2-D of Kaibara high. The teenagers were just being their normal, rowdy selves. Talking to friends, the small, meaningless arguments between a few, catching up on school work, and playing around. 

And, not to mention, a certain student was late. Not much of a surprise to Mayuko. He was always fending off fangirls, which caused him to be late.

"Okay, class." Mayuko said over their voices, grabbing their attention. "Stop whatever it is that you were doing and get to your seats. I have an announcement to make." (A/N: Fictional or not, Mayuko is the coolest teacher ever! One of my fav characters, so she gets a spot in this fic too!)

"What is it, Mayuko-sensei?" Asked a girl in the front row.

* * *

"Great, I'm late again!" Sighed a sixteen year old boy, brushing his dark gray hair out of his eyes as he practiacally sprinted to class. "I swear, those fangirls get more rabid everyday! First they wanted to look at me, then touch me, then want my clothes, now my hair! I guess dad was right when he said those fangirls could be pretty rabid at times...But this is redicu-!" 

Rounding the corner, he had crashed into something.

* * *

"I have no idea where I am..." Groaned a sad looking sixteen year old girl as she scanned the classes with her bright blue eyes. "I hate transfering to new schools..." She complained, rounding a corner. "Confuses the crap outta m-!" 

Crash!

"Oww..." Moaned two teenagers as they lifted them selves from the ground. "That hurt..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't me-!" The boy began as he looked up at the person he bumped into. His breath caught short as he looked at the person. _'Oh my God! I just ran into a girl! And now I'm in my Zodiac for-! Wait...' _

He looked down at himself and stared in disbelief. _'I...I-I'm still human!' _He then started grabbing himself to see if it wasn't a dream. _'No rat...Still human...But how?'_ But just as he looked up to see her face, she was running off.

"Sorry! Gotta go! Bye!" She said as she ran down the hallway and into the first turn she saw, her short hair blowing behind her.

"Um..." Was all the boy said, his dark purple eyes wide with shock in disbelief as he started down the empty hallway.

_

* * *

'Kami, that was scary!' The girl thought as she leaned against a wall, taking deep breaths, still quite shocked at what just happened.__ 'But...Why didn't I...?' _She continued, looking down at the black and white object that blended in with all of the other bracelets she wore. The girl thought as she leaned against a wall, taking deep breaths, still quite shocked at what just happened.She continued, looking down at the black and white object that blended in with all of the other bracelets she wore. 

"I shouldn't worry about it right now..." She mumbled, rolling her sleeve back down. "I have to find my class..."

* * *

"Oh, about time, Sohma." Mayuko said as a shocked, gray haired boy walked into her class. "I'm glad you could grace us with your presence." He didn't reply. 

"I think the fangirls got to him this morning." Said a boy sitting in the back.

"They must've..." Mayuko replied. "Hey, Sohma! Back to reality!"

"Wha! Oh, morning Mayuko-sensei..." He responded. "What did I miss?"

"You missed me make an announcement about a new transfer student in the class." She replied. "Hasn't shown up yet though...Now get to your seat."

"Yes, ma'am..." He replied, walking to his seat in the back by the window. He still had that shocked expression on his face. His cousin didn't miss it. So he asked about it right away.

"Hey, Kiyoshi, what's with the face?" His cousin asked. Kiyoshi remained quiet for a second.

"Riku, I..." He began. "I ran into a girl this morning..."

Riku's eyes widened. "Did you transform?

"No, that's the strange thing..." Kiyoshi replied. "When I looked down at myself, I saw no little rat laying in a pile of clothes..."

"Maybe she was a Sohma." Riku suggested. Kiyoshi shook his head. "It wasn't Katara was it?"

"No, I've never seen her before..." Kiyoshi replied.

"Well, what did she look like?" Riku asked.

"She had..." Kiyoshi began, trying to remember, then looking at the front of the class as the door opened. His eyes widened as he watched a student walk in. "It was her!" He whispered loudly as he pointed out the girl.

"Hmm?" Riku said as he looked up at the girl that just walked in. "Woah..."

"Ah, I see you're finally here." Mayuko said as she watched the new girl walk in. She then turned to the class. "Okay class, this is the new transfer student from Hokkaido. Sohma Hanabi." Both Kiyoshi and Riku's eyes widened, as did a third, when they heard her name. "You know, we have three more Sohma's in this room. Kiyoshi, Riku, and Katara. Any relation?"

"Maybe..." Hanabi replied, looking though her orange bangs at the class.

_'Hmm...She looks a little scared...'_ Mayuko thought as she watched her. "Anyway, Hanabi, there's a seat for you in the back by Sohma Riku, the one with the brown and white hair."

"Okay..." Hanabi replied as she walked back and sat in her seat.

All through the day, the three Sohma's, Kiyoshi, Riku, and Katara, stared at the new Sohma all day. Hanabi of course ignored them.

* * *

"Hanabi! Hanabi!" Tohru shouted as she saw her daughter walk across the schoolyard. "Over here!" 

Hanabi saw her and went towards her. "Mom! What are you doing here? And why do you have our suitcases with you?"

"I called a very good friend earlier..." Tohru smiled. "We're going to move in with some relatives."

"Relatives?" Hanabi questioned. "Where?"

"Not far from here." Tohru replied with a big smile as she picked up the bags. "Now hurry, they're expecting us!" Hanabi didn't reply. She just followed her mother quietly. She didn't want to bother her mother with what happened earlier right at the moment.

In about twenty minutes, Tohru and Hanabi arrived at a nice sized house in the woods. Hanabi noticed her mothers smile getting bigger as she got closer to the house.

"Hey, mom?" She asked quietly. "Who are these people?"

"One of them is Shigure and his family," Tohru began, "and the other is-!"

"Tohru-kun!" Came the overly excited voice of none other than Shigure himself. He had been waiting all day ever since Saki called, telling him Tohru was back. "I can't belive it! After sixteen long, cold years without you, you finally return to us! Oh, how my heart soars with happiness! And you look more radiant than ever!"

"Shigure-san!" Tohru said with happiness as she ran forward to greet him. "I'm so glad to see you! And thank you so much for letting us stay here with you!"

"Think nothing of it, Tohru-kun!" Shigure replied, taking the suitcases out of Tohru's hands. "It's what family does!"

Tohru smiled and giggled at his reply. "Oh, Shigure-san, I want you to meet my daughter, Hanabi!" Hanabi then appeared behind her. "Hanabi, this is Shigure, and Shigure, this is Hanabi!"

Shigure's eyes widened a bit as he layed eyes on her. "Oh my goodness! Hanabi-kun, you look so much like your father!" He exclained, examining her orange hair and somewhat sad looking face. "But more adorable!"

"Who?" Hanabi asked.

"Huh?" Shigure responded. "You mean...?"

"Hanabi, why don't you go inside?" Tohru quickly said, opening the door for her daughter.

"Sure..." Hanabi said, getting ready to walk in, but then stopped. "I want my suitcase first...I wanna change outta this uniform..."

"Of course!" Tohru replied, handing her her black suitcase.

"The bathroom is the last door on the left in the hallway." Shigure said as Hanabi vanished into the house. He then turned to see Tohru looking down at the ground. "Tohru-kun...Why did you change subjects like that?"

Tohru then looked up with a sad smile. "Hanabi...She doesn't...She doesn't know her father...It's always been a sore spot for her...So I try not to mention it around her too much..."

"Oh...I see..." Shigure responded, giving a look of understanding. "Is that why she looked sad?"

"That's partly why...She's had some trouble growing up..." Tohru replied. Shigure looked on in interest. "You know, with the curse and all...Hey, why don't we go on inside? We have alot of catching up to do." She changed to a happier note.

"Ah, that we do!" Shigure smiled, leading the way into the house, bags in his hands.

* * *

"Now Tohru-kun, tell me, why did you come back?" Shigure asked, interested on why she suddenly decieded to come back. 

"Hanabi was my main reason for coming back..." Tohru said, her gaze shifting to the tabletop. She didn't think she'd have to tell this so soon. "You see, at her last school...Just two weeks ago...There was an accident...She-!"

"Mom...!" Hanabi said, cutting her mother off as she stood in the doorway. Both Shigure and Tohru looked up to she Hanabi, standing there, looking angry and as if she was trying not to cry.

"Hanabi, I-!" Tohru said as she got up to see her daughter, but got a door shut in her face instead. She lowered her head as she heard her stomp down the hallway. "Hanabi..."

"Maybe it's just me, but I think she doesn't want you to talk about it..." Shigure said.

"She doesn't..." Tohru replied as she plopped down in defeat at the table. "Maybe I can talk to Kyo-kun about-!...Kyo-kun..." Tohru stopped, thinking about the one she married long ago. Shigure smiled as he saw her face go into a soft and almost sad looking smile. "Shigure-san...Kyo-kun...Has he...You know..."

"What? Found someone else? A new girlfriend? Married?" Shigure asked. Tohru nodded nervously. "Actually, Kyo hasn't layed eyes on another woman since you left, Tohru-kun."

"R-really?" Tohru asked, her big blue eyes shining with hope.

"Mm-hm." Shigure nodded. "Sure, there were a few girls that asked him out, but he always said 'no'...You know, when you left...Kyo wouldn't speak to anybody. The only time he ever said anything was when we wanted to call the police and file a missing persons report for you. We thought you were missing. He said 'no'...A month and a half later, he finally told us that it was Akito's order...Either do what he says, or die...He knows what you did was right, and it did hurt both of you, but you cared about the other's well-being enough to do something that heartbreaking...It hurt the other Juunishi too...But Kyo the most..."

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru sadly smiled, thinking about him. "When can I see him?"

"Well, he pulled one of his vanishing acts not too long ago." Shigure responded. "So who know's when he'll be back."

"Soon I hope..." Tohru smiled up at Shigure. "Very soon..."

* * *

"Hey, Kiyo." Riku said, walking with his friends. "Why are we going to Shigure's house?" 

"I came over here the other night and had Shigure help me with a project." Kiyoshi replied. "I left it over here so I'm here to find it and take it home to finish."

"Better hope Shigure didn't throw it away, Kiyo." Katara said.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Kiyoshi said, his expression faltering.

"Yeah, knowing Mii-chan, she probably made him throw out all of his useless papers, and-!" Riku stopped, looking to the side as something caught his eyes. "Hold up a sec...There's someone down there..."

"What?" Kiyoshi and Katara said in unison as they followed Riku into the woods. A little ways down, they found a girl standing there. The red long-sleeved shirt, black shorts, boots, and dark gray socks were unfamilar, but that messy orange hair wasn't.

"Well, well, if it isn't the new girl." Riku said in interest.

"I wonder what she's doing here..." Katara said. "Is she lost or something?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go and find out." Kiyoshi said, slipping out from behind the trees. _'There's something else I have to know too...'_

So leaving Riku and Katara on the road, Kiyo slipped down into the trees at the bottom of the small hill.

"Hello?" He said, reaching the bottom and walking towards her.

She quickly turned her head to see who called. Her eyes looked a bit surprised at the sudden intruder, but then gave off a slight glare. "What do you want?"

"Uh, is everything okay?" Kiyoshi asked, noticing the tear-stained face, and slightly reddened eyes.

"Peachy." She sarcastically replied.

"So, uh...Hanabi, was it?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She said, manners towards him not improving.

"So Hanabi-san, what are you doing here?" Kiyoshi asked. "Nobody lives down here..."

"Well if nobody lives down here then what are you doing here?" Hanabi questioned.

"Well, my older cousin lives around here actually..." He responed, giving a sheepish look. Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"I'm outta here..." She said, stomping her way back to Shigure's.

"Hanabi-san, wait!" Kiyoshi said, following after. "Where are you going?"

"Look, who ever you are!" She began, stopping to yell in his face.

"Kiyoshi." Kiyoshi said.

"Look, Kiyoshi, I don't think it matters to you on where I go!" She shouted. "You're not my father, so back off!"

"Hey, I'm just concerned is all!" He replied, following her again. "There's all kinds of wierdos and stalkers in these woods!"

"Yeah, and I'm being followed by one right now!" She said. "Now go away!"

"Wait a second!" Kiyoshi said, grabbing her shouler. "I have to a-!"

"I said GO AWAY!" Hanabi screamed, turning around to hit Kiyoshi in the eye. After she hit him, she ran off into the direction of Shigure's house.

"Kiyo!" Came the voice of his two cousins as they ran down to their cousin, watching and following the scene.

"Kiyo! Are you alright!" Katara asked, trying to look at his eye.

"Ouch! Yeah, I think so..." Kiyo replied, wincing from the pain in his eye. "Yeesh, she hits like a man!"

"Here, let's take a look at it." Katara said, removing the hand from his eye. Riku then started laughing and Katara stiffled a giggle, but failed.

"What!" Kiyoshi asked, a bit nervous at their laughter.

"Wow, she sure did a number on you, Kiyo!" Riku laughed, pointing at his purple eye.

"And the bruise matches your eye color!" Katara added.

"Yeah, funny guys..." Kiyoshi said, sending them a glare, then walking away.

"Oh, c'mon, Kiyo!" Riku laughed. "It's funny!"

"Yeah, maybe when it's not you!" Kiyoshi replied. "Thank Kami, there's Shigure's!"

"You know Shigure's gonna have a field day with your eye!" Katara said. Kiyoshi stopped and hung his head.

"Ugh, you're right!" He groaned.

"C'mon, let's go in and watch Shigure torture you." Riku said, dragging Kiyoshi into the house.

* * *

"Hanabi-kun, did something happen?" Shigure asked, noticing Hanabi was fuming as she stormed through the house while he was on the phone. 

"Why didn't you tell me the woods was filled with freaks?" She asked, sitting at the table with Shigure while her mother was in the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Shigure said, giving a questioning look.

"You have persistant stalkers in these woods, didn't you know that?" Hanabi replied.

"Persistant stalk-!" He began, but then looked to direction of the front door.

"Shigure!" Came three voices. "It's us!"

"Shigure, you better have my project!" Said one, opening the door to where he and Hanabi was sitting. "I'll hurt you if you do-!" He stopped when he saw Hanabi sitting by his older cousin, with her giving him an evil smirk. "What are you doing here!"

"What are _you _doing here?" She snapped back.

"Kiyo, Katara, Riku, welcome!" Shigure smiled, looking at the two who popped in behind Kiyoshi. "This is Hanabi-kun, and she and her mother will be living here with me. Hanabi-kun, why don't you get aquainted with everybody? Guys, sit."

"Why?" Hanabi asked.

"Well, you are kinda like family...Somewhere along the lines of cousins." He replied. "Only we're so distant that it's not like we're related anymore. But you still can't change the fact that we're one big happy family, now can you?"

"You like to hear yourself talk, don't you?" Hanabi asked.

"Shigure, shut up!" Riku said, then averted his gaze to Hanabi. "Say Hanabi, if you're family, then you must know about the Sohma family curse?"

"You mean the Zodiac curse?" Hanabi asked, a dark, sad look upon her face. "Of course I do."

"So you're cursed like us?" Katara asked. Hanabi nodded. _'So I'm not the only one who turns into an animal...'_

"Wow! So what are you?" Katara asked excitedly. "I'm the Rooster, Riku's the Horse , and Kiyo's the Rat."

"I kinda thought that'd be obvious." Hanabi replied. "I mean, with the orange hair and these stupid beads on my left hand."

"Plus your disliking for me..." Kiyoshi added.

"Oh, you're the Rat?" Hanabi asked, conecting him with his Zodiac. "No wonder I hate you."

"Funny." Kiyoshi said, looking unamused by her words. "The feelings mutual."

"Oh, you're just like Kyo..." Katara said. "He was the Cat, too."

"Kyo?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah." Riku replied. "He was the previous Cat. He's kinda crude and resorts to violence much like you do. No offence."

"I do not!" Hanabi replied, sitting up more in slight anger at Riku's comment.

"You know, I do have to agree with Riku there." Shigure said.

"What!" Hanabi asked, outraged.

"Hey, when Shigure's right, he's right." Kiyoshi said.

Hanabi glared at him. "I hate you. All of you!"

"Hanabi, that's not a very nice thing to say." Tohru said, walking into the room with drinks and some snacks.

"Well it's true!" Her daughter replied, getting up and leaving the room again.

"Hanabi, where are you going?" Tohru asked, sitting down next to Shigure.

"Anywhere but here." Hanabi replied, slaming the door.

Tohru sighed as she got up. "I'll be right back."

_

* * *

'This is so much better.' Hanabi thought as she sat up in a tree. __'I'd rather be alone here than around those people!'_ Hanabi thought as she sat up in a tree. 

"Hanabi!" Came the voice of her mother. "Hanabi, come back here!"

Hanabi remained quiet as her mother searched for her. But that wasn't enough to fool Tohru. She then looked up into the trees. "Found you, Hanabi."

"Yeah, well, you might've found me, but I'm not coming down." Hanabi replied, leaning agaisnt the tree and relaxing.

"Hanabi..." Tohru said sternly.

"Mom, what's the point?" She replied, swinging around to face her mother at the bottom. "I hate that stupid Rat and everyone else around him!"

"So you two got off to a rough start." Tohru said. "Every has at least one person they start out with like that. I did."

"And the point of this is...?" Hanabi retorted, a little sarcasm in it.

"Give Kiyoshi-kun another chance." Tohru replied. "Riku-kun and Katara-chan too. Just because you start out bad doesn't mean that's how it's always going to be."

"What if I don't wanna?" Hanabi asked.

"At least do it for me?" Tohru responded.

Hanabi sighed almost in a defeated manner. Then she jumped off the branch and landed with cat-like grace. "Fine, I'll do it for you, mom..." Tohru smiled at her daughter.

"Well, why don't we go inside and give it another try?" Tohru asked, leading the way back into the house.

* * *

"Hmm, that's strange." Tohru said as she and Hanabi entered the house. 

"What is?" Hanabi asked, taking off her boots.

"I belive we have a guest." She smiled. "But who it is, I'm not sure."

"Well, why don't we just go in and find out?" Hanabi said as she headed back into the living room. _'It's probably a friend of Shigure's or somethi-!'_

"Come now, Kiyoshi, she can't be that bad." Said a deep male voice.

"Yeah right!" Kiyoshi retorted. "You'll eat your words once you meet her! Ow! Careful! That eye's sensetive!"

"Sorry." He replied. "Now tell me, what's she like?"

"Well," Kiyoshi began, "she's crude, violent, inconsiderate, rude...Oh yeah, not too cute either."

"Why you little worm!" Hanabi yelled as she ripped the doors open and lunged at Kiyoshi, causing the man to jump back. "_You're_ the one who's gonna be eating their words!"

"Hanabi!" Tohru shouted as she heard her daughters threat. "What did I tell you earlier!" She asked as she rounded the door.

But as the man saw her, his eyes grew wide. "Toh...Tohru-kun!" He asked in shock.

Tohru shared the same expression as she looked at the man, who had half of his hair covering one of his eyes. "Ha-Hatori-san!"

End of ch. 2! Well...A bunch of characters were introduced. That was a tad interesting. Okay, this bit big-time! But I'm getting back into the habit of working and writting fanfics!


	3. Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** Unlike the great Natsuki Takaya-sama, I do not own Fruits Basket. The anime and manga is as close as I'm ever gonna be to owning it. But I do own any OC's that are in here.

**Summary: **Kyo and Tohru were married, but were forced apart by Akito. 16 years later, as Akito's death looms near, Tohru returns with a big surprise for the whole Sohma family. But that's just the beggining...

**Genres: **General/Romance/Drama

**Authors Notes:** You know, I'm not too sure when Kyo and Tohru are gonna reunite. But it shouldn't be too far off. And, yes, since this is a second generation fic, the Zodiac that we grew to love will have some OOC-ness to them, since they're older in this fic. This is like a cheesy approach to lifting the Zodiac curse. Hope you like!

**Fruits Basket: A New Generation  
**Chapter 3- Old Friends

"Kiyoshi, what happened to your eye?" His mother, Saki Sohma asked when her son came walking into the house.

"I got hit by a girl..." Kiyoshi replied, looking away because he felt somewhat ashamed by it.

"Well what did you do to her?" His mother asked, leaning in and taking a better look at it. Being a girl herself, she knew that females normally didn't hit anyone just for the fun of it. They're had to be a reason.

"Nothing!" He replied. "I saw her crying, so I asked her what was wrong, and the next thing I know, I have a black and blue eye!"

"Well, I think we have to call Hatori so he can come over and take a look at it." She said.

"Don't bother, Hatori already saw it when I was at Shigure's." Kiyoshi replied.

"Really?" Saki asked. "Is he still there?"

"Yeah..." He responded. "There was someone he wanted to stay with and talk too."

"Who was it?" Saki asked.

"Some lady named Tohru." He replied, getting ready to walk past his mother and into the kitchen for a snack.

"Kiyo, wait!" She exclaimed. "Did you just say 'Tohru'?"

"Yeah, you know her?" Kiyoshi asked, slightly worried about his mother. He had never seen her this shocked and shaken before. "Wait, mom, are you crying!" Now Kiyoshi was real worried.

"Kiyo...I haven't seen Tohru-kun in sixteen years..." Saki replied, looking up at her only son with teary eyes.

"For real?" Kiyoshi asked. _'Is there some kinda story behind this Tohru lady?'_ "Woah, wait! Where are you going, mom!"

"I have to call some people." Saki replied, wiping her tears away and heading towards the phone.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number. She held it up to her ear and listened to it ring until a voice appeared.

"Hello?" Came a male voice.

"Yuki-kun, it's me." Saki replied, sniffling a little bit. "Listen, do you think you can make it to Shigure's anytime soon?"

"Well, I can leave right now." Yuki replied. "Why, what's going on?"

"It's a surprise." Saki smiled.

* * *

"So, how've you been these past sixteen years, Hatori-san?" Tohru asked as she and Hatori sat out on the porch, taking a rest from prying Hanabi off of Kiyoshi. "Anything exciting happen in life?"

"Actually, I've been doing great." Hatori replied. "Kana and I got married a few months after you left. Something triggered her memories and feelings about me, and she came back. I refused at first and told her to go back to her husband, but she didn't want that, and I eventually gave in."

Tohru gasped in excitment. "Really, Hatori-san! Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." Hatori smiled. "We have a son too."

"Really!" Tohru beamed.

"Yep." He replied. "His name's Takeru. He's the same age as Hanabi."

"Wow, I'll bet he's just as handsome as you, Hatori-san." Tohru replied.

"Heh, well, I have a picture of him if you want to see him." He responded.

"Can I?" Tohru asked. Hatori handed her a small wallet-sized picture of Takeru. He had Hatori's eyes, and gray hair, cut in a similar style like his fathers. "He looks just like you!"

"Well, he may look like me, but he sure doesn't act like me." Hatori replied, taking the picture as Tohru handed it back.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked. "Does he take after Kana-san?"

"He kind of takes after Ayame, only more clamer." Hatori replied.

"Ayame-san?" Tohru asked, not expecting that kind of answer.

"Yeah." He replied. "His Zodiac sign is the Snake, so it seems natural that he should act that way. Though he doesn't have that inhuman confidence level Ayame still has."

"Wow..." Tohru said, surprised that Ayame was still his same old self. Hatori laughed.

"So how've you been, Tohru-kun?" Hatori asked. "I'm sure it wasn't easy raising someone like Kyo."

"You have no idea." Tohru laughed. "The older she got, the more like Kyo-kun she got. Now she could pass off as Kyo-kun!"

"Do you miss him?" Hatori asked.

"Miss who?" Tohru asked.

"Kyo." He replied.

"I do..." Tohru responded. "You know, I think I know how you felt when you first erased Kana-san's memories...It hurts alot...Hey, Hatori-san...You wouldn't happen to know where Kyo-kun is, would you?"

"He's with Kazuma somewhere in the mountains." Hatori replied. "No one knows where though."

"Oh..." Tohru said, lowering her head. "I really wanted to go and find him..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Hatori reassured. Tohru smiled back in response.

"Oh, Hari! Tohru-kuun!" Shigure sang, coming out from behind the door.

"What is it, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked as Hatori gave him a 'what-do-you-want?' type of look.

"Come inside." Shigure grinned. "We have a surprise for you, Tohru-kun."

"A-a what!" Tohru asked as her eyes got wide. "You didn't have to do that, Shigure-san!"

"It's not that kind of surpise." Shigure replied, the grin still on his face. "So come on in and find out what kind of a surpise it is."

"Okay." She replied, both her and Hatori getting up to follow Shigure to the front of his now larger home.

"Shigure..." Hatori said, suspicious of him. "You're not planning something, ar-!"

"Tohru-kun!" Shouted the voice of a blonde blur as it ran up and nearly tackled Tohru to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, but, who...Wait..." Tohru said, examining the person latched onto her. "Momiji-kun!" She exclaimed.

"Yep." He smiled. "And I can hug you now!"

"That's right, you can!" Tohru replied, hugging him back. "Wow, Momiji-kun, you look so handsome!"

"Haha, thanks!" Momiji smiled.

"Ne...Nee-chan?" Came a girls voice. Tohru looked over to see a woman around the age of mid thirties with long orange hair and eyes staring at her in shock, with a man around the same age with light brown hair and eyes standing right behind her.

"Ki...Kisa-chan!" Tohru nearly shouted. "Hiro-kun!"

"Nee-chan!" Kisa said loudly as she ran up to Tohru and hugged her just as she did Momiji. "Nee-chan, I can't belive you're back!"

"I can't belive it either, Kisa-chan!" Tohru replied, letting go of Kisa. "Wow, Hiro-kun, you've grown up so much!"

"Heh, yeah." Hiro replied smiling at Tohru for the first time with a true smile. "In more ways than one, too."

"I'm glad to hear it, Hiro-kun!" Tohru replied, giving Hiro a hug.

She did the same for all the Juunishi. Ayame, Kagura, Rin, Hatsuharu, and Ritsu.

"I didn't see Yuki-kun anywhere." Tohru said. "Is he gone or something?"

"Actually, he's right in here along with a few others." Shigure said, leading Tohru into another room.

Tohru got real nervous. She had a good feeling on who the others were. She felt her heart begin to race. She hadn't seen any of these people in sixteen years. Would they still remember her? Or would they care less that she was back?

There was only one answer and way to find that out. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

It revealed Yuki and Saki, and Arisa and Kureno, all sitting around a table. Tohru looked at them and studied their features.

Yuki had grown to look more mature looking, and his hair hardly changed.

Saki had her hair cut shorter, but it still dangled past her shoulders. She still had that usual mysterious look upon her face, but that was broken when Tohru opened the door.

And Arisa had cut her hair too. She now resemembled Tohru's mother, Kyoko Honda, very much.

"Toh...Tohru-kun..." Saki said, her voice shaking, to break the silence.

"Ha-Hana-chan...Uo-chan...Yuki-kun..." Tohru said, her big blue eyes starting to tear up.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Tohru-kun?" Arisa asked, like everyone else, studing Tohru's features. She didn't really change much. The only thing that changed was her hair, which was around waist length and kept in a loose braid. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I...I..." Tohru stammered, starting to cry. Then she jumped at Saki and Arisa, taking them into a hug. "I missed you so much!" Saki and Arisa broke down too.

* * *

"So how've you been?" Tohru asked, sitting around the table with her old friends.

"We've been good." Arisa replied.

"We both got married not too long after you left." Saki replied.

"And we all have kids too." Yuki added.

"Oh, really?" Tohru asked.

"Yep." Kureno said. "Ours is Katara."

"And ours is Kiyoshi." Yuki said. Tohru gulped and paled a bit.

"What's wrong, Tohru-kun?" Saki asked.

"He wouldn't have happened to be the one my daughter gave a black eye, would he?" Tohru asked sheepishly.

"Dark gray hair and dark purple eyes?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, that would be him..." Tohru replied.

"Tohru-kun, you have a kid?" Arisa asked in interest.

"Yeah, her name's Hanabi." Tohru responded.

"Bring her in, I wanna meet her!" Arisa replied.

"Okay, let me go and find-!"

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!" Came the voice of Kiyoshi.

"There's yours, Hana-chan." Arisa said.

"I LIVE HERE! WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!" Shouted a girls voice.

"And that one's mine." Tohru said, getting up. "HANABI SOHMA!"

"Sounds like they hate each other." Kureno said, doing as Arisa, Yuki, and Saki were. Getting up and following Tohru.

They went down the hall and made a right, and caught up with Tohru. There they saw two teenagers, facing each other off in a shouting-glaring war that looked like it was about the take a turn for the worse.

"Hanabi Sohma! What did I tell you earlier!" Tohru scolded, intervening between her and Kiyoshi.

"What!" Hanabi shouted. "He started it!"

"That's not an excuse!" Tohru replied. "What, do you want to give him another black eye!"

"Black and blue _does_ look good on him." Hanabi replied, glaring back at Kiyoshi.

"Hanabi, go to your room!" Tohru demanded, pointing to the stairs.

"I don't have one yet." She replied.

"Find one!" Tohru replied. "Go find one and wait for me there. I'm going to have a serious talk with you."

Hanabi looked back and gave Kiyoshi the deadliest glare she could give. "Thanks alot, you stupid Rat!" And she stormed up the stairs.

Tohru sighed as she watched her daughter go. She then looked at Yuki, Saki, Arisa, and Kureno.

"Wow, she _is_ alot like Kyo." Yuki said, amazed by how similar they acted.

"Yes, both in appearance and attitude." Saki added.

"It must be genetic..." Tohru replied. "Excuse me, I'm going to go and have a talk with Hanabi." So she left and went up the stairs.

"You know, Saki-chan, I think we should have a talk with Kiyo here as well." Yuki said, looking at his son.

"I think you're right." Saki replied.

"Wait, what!" Kiyoshi exclaimed.

"No offence, but they way you acted with Hanabi, you do need one." Kureno stated.

"Bummer, Kiyo." Arisa said, knowing he deserved it. "C'mon, Kureno. Lets go so these three can talk."

End of ch. 3! Yikes...This was kinda confusing to write.


	4. Tortured Souls

**Disclaimer:** I, Rahillion, in no way, shape, or form, own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does.

**Authors Rant:** Did ya miss me? Nah, you're probably mad, which I can understand, cause I basically died there for a long time. Okay, let's get down to it. It's not that long, but it should suffice for a little while. Or until I get an idea for it...

**Fruits Basket A New Generation**

Chapter 4- Tortured Souls

Tohru looked around as she walked up the stairs and onto the second floor hallway of Shigure's home.

"Looks like Shigure did some remodeling on the house after I left…" She mused, looking around, noticing there were more doors along the longer hallway. "I'll take a look later, right now I really need to talk to Hanabi."

She walked past five doors before she noticed one was slightly open. She opened it slightly just to peek in, and saw her daughter sitting in a corner of a scarcely decorated room.

"Hanabi?" Tohru asked, coming in and closing the door behind her.

"What?" Hanabi asked dryly, not bothering to look up.

"Hanabi, sweetheart…" Tohru began, kneeling down next to her. "What's wrong? You've seemed to have lost your spark ever since we left Hokkaido. Do you really hate it here that much?"

"You think I miss Hokkaido?" She asked, looking enraged and shocked at the same time.

Tohru looked taken back. "Well, I just thoug-!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Hanabi shouted, standing up and stomping her foot in rage. "I hated it there! I was so happy to leave, but then it hit me on the train! What if the teasing gets worse in this new town?! What if there's another 'accident' as you like to call them!? What if somebody finds out I'm a monster!? It happened once before, mom! I don't think I can do it again!!"

"You're not a monster, Hanabi-chan." Came a sweet little voice.

Hanabi's bright blue eyes widened in shock. She looked over to see an adorable girl, looking no older than eleven standing in the doorway. She had blonde hair tied in pigtails, and her light brown eyes watched Hanabi compassionately. "Wha…what did you say?"

"You're not a monster." She replied, walking towards Hanabi and Tohru. "I turn into something too, Hanabi-chan. I turn into a little rabbit, and I'm not ashamed of it." She grabbed Hanabi's hand and squeezed it. "See, you're not alone. You have Miyami with with!" She smiled up at Hanabi, giving her a smile that could melt ice.

Her orange bangs had covered her eyes and the little girl couldn't see them. "Miyami…you're wrong." She pulled her away from the small girl. "You're not me. You don't wear a bracelet that keeps you from changing into some grotesque, foul monster, the very form of everything evil! You don't know how I feel or what I feel, so don't talk like you get it! You're just a stupid and naïve kid!!"

"Hanabi Sayura Sohma!" Tohru scolded, standing up and staring down her child. "I can't believe you would say such a thing! I thought I raised you better! Apologize to Miyami-chan! Now!"

"Stop it!!" Hanabi screamed, grabbing her orange hair in angry frustration. "Just stop!! I don't need this stupid therapy, so stop acting like it!!" Then she suddenly bolted from the room and down the hallway.

"Hanabi!!" Tohru shouted, reaching for her, but she was already gone.

'_I can't take it here!!'_ Hanabi screamed mentally, jumping the last few steps, not noticing there were a few onlookers peeking their heads out from the room next to the staircase.

"Hanabi?!" Katara shouted, hoping to get her attention, but it failed.

Hanabi ignored them all as she raced to the door, grabbing her tall boots before bolting out the door and into the dense woods.

"Come on, let's go downstairs, Miyami-chan." Tohru coaxed, wrapping an arm around the sniffling girl. "I'll make you a special rabbit shaped onigiri, how's that sound?"

"R-really?" Came her little sweet voice.

"Really." Tohru smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" Miyami's mood suddenly did a 180 degree spin as she brightened up, grabbing Tohru's hand and practically dragging her down the stairs.

* * *

"Wh…where…am I?" Hanabi panted, leaning forward and taking deep breaths. She had ran all the way, barely stopping to put her boots on. She ran through a hole in a concrete wall, hoping to hide from anyone incase her mother or someone else chased her. Now she was in what looked like an abandoned miniature housing development. "It looks like no body lives here…"

She had walked aimlessly and silently around the place, a little part of her hoping she wasn't trespassing. "This place is huge…" She mused, looking around as she peeked her head around a corner, staring at a large courtyard, filled with paths, koi ponds, and Sakura trees. "Wow…it's so pretty…!" She gasped, leaving her spot behind the building corner and making her way to a large koi pond, a small waterfall flowing into it.

"Huh, how can there be fish if it's like no one lives here?" She asked, watching the fish with a suspicious look on her face. She found a stone next to her foot and tossed it in the water. Then she suddenly got a severe chill running down her spine. She slowly looked up, then turned her head to the left. She gasped as she saw a young, frail man looking out a window, his black hair framing his teal eyes as he sat there, watching Hanabi. She stood up quickly and took a step back.

"You…" Came his decrepit voice, weakly motioning for her to come closer. "Come here. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk."

Hanabi felt uneasy, but felt like she couldn't say no. She slowly walked up to the window, but her gut instinct told her to put a little distance between them.

"You look a little scared." He said, an almost unnoticeable smirk lining his pale face. "Did I frighten you?"

"A little." Hanabi replied, relaxing a little. "I just didn't think anyone lived here in this giant compound. I haven't seen anyone here."

He gave a short laugh. "Hundreds live here, actually." Hanabi didn't believe him. "My entire family lives here. That's a lie…not all of them live here, but one day, they'll all come back to me." Hanabi was getting freaked out now. "I almost forgot, what's your name?"

"Hanabi. Hanabi Sohma." She replied, reaching out to return a handshake. "And your's?" Suddenly he grabbed her shirt and pulled her forward. "Hey, let me go!"

"I thought I smelled something foul…!" He hissed, his teal eyes seeming to glow with evil. "Your stench is enough to make me sick!"

"Who are you?!" She screamed, his grip impossibly strong for someone as frail looking as he was. "Let me go!!" Suddenly he slapped her.

He brought her closer. "I'm Akito Sohma, the Zodiac God!"


End file.
